Talk:Descendants 2/@comment-30439861-20170722103614/@comment-27418159-20170723045025
+Loolveus:Zevon didn't choose good though he's kind of confusing IAm more sick of every single villain thinking they'll get a happy ending when all they want is revenge yet their plans always fail. Plus not all the villains kids want a chance at being Good according to the second movie trailer so really not all the villain kids are choosing good. Ben is Probably just separating the villain kids who are distant from Their parents from the isle. Like Mal,Evie,Carlos&Jay are described as being distant from their villain parents,Dizzy is described as being nothing like her villain family she's too perky and happy to be a villain. There are clearly some villains That are meant to take different paths in their lives. Because other villain kids probably actually make their parents proud by being evil and it makes them Happy. Plus a lot of the villain kids(the ones who turn good) are probably like the opposite parent missing in their life. Plus the second book describes Mal has having more of a talent for being good then evil. Because her talent for good is stronger than her talent for evil. Best examples are when Mal thinks Ben is drowning in the enchanted lake she could of left but instead she decided to jump in and save him,she basically keeps saving the day rather than ruining. Plus she tried to apologize to queen Leah for her mother's actions with aurora,she gives fairy god Mother the wand back instead of taking it...etc... Freddie is the one who kind of choose good when she realize the AK's were worth being loyal to plus it seems like Freddie is distant from her dad since she stood for the AK's. There are just some villain kids that are part isle part Auradon who are meant to be in Auradon because they are too good at heart to be villains. The first movie's tagline is when evil runs in your blood that doesn't mean you're not good at heart. A lot of villains started out good then went evil for stupid unknown reasons. Plus the isle is a prison and Auradon offers the villain kids many oppertunities and their talents are appreciated like evie and dizzy's fashion,Mal's art,Carlos&Jay's athletic abilities...etc... Plus a lot of villain kids have other things that make them happier than being evil did. Ben is trying to separate the villain kids who are unhappy with being evil from the ones who are happy being evil. A lot of the villain kids found themselves acting kindly to each other and others after the events of the coronation and decided evil wasn't the right path for them. Plus a lot the villain parents never asked their kids what they wanted in life if they wanted to be evil or good they never gave their kids a chance to think for themselves. Auradon&Ben gives the villain kids a chance to think for themselves and that way the villain kids will be happier making their own choices rather than being stuck in their parents shadow trying to please their parents and not themselves. Auradon helps the villain kids learn more about themselves that they never knew while They were on the isle. If you haven't noticed when Mal stole candy from a baby Maleficent gave it back Rather than keeping it. Mal was voted most likely to steal candy from a baby and then give it back. Plus Mal earned herself a A in goodness class while drawing and still got the question right.